The Art of Jealousy
by VermontJam9827
Summary: This is sort of a dark take on Olivia and Fitz. POV style. In this story, Olivia didn't get on the plane with Jake. Instead, she took some time to herself after Fitz won the election. Jerry doesn't die in this story. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is rated Mature. If you're not into that sort of thing, don't read this!_**

* * *

><p>Fitz:<p>

She's fucking him. I know she is. I _know_ her. I sometimes think I know better than she does. She can't lie to me. Every look on her face tells me everything that I need to know. One look. That's all it takes.

Our relationship is…complicated, to say the least. I wish it wasn't. After the first election, I thought we were in this together. We were supposed to be in this _together_. But she left me. That was first time I questioned our relationship. The first time my heart was broken. The second time was when she planned Mellie's conception of my son. That really hurt me. I was ready to stop being President for her. Drop everything, for her. But she fixed it, as always. Which once again allowed her to walk away from me.

Then there was Defiance. That broke me. It changed a lot of things in me. I couldn't trust anyone. If everything came falling down I knew I could trust her but this shattered it. I started to shut Cyrus and Mellie out. My children became my reason to go on each day. I was running the country basically on my own and I didn't care. I drank. Ok, I drank a lot but nothing else seemed the numb the pain or the thoughts of Olivia that frequented my mind.

After that, I hadn't seen Liv in eight months until our goddaughter's christening. The second I saw her approach the alter I stared at her with passionate eyes and knew I needed to get her alone. It was as if everyone else in the church faded out and all I saw was her. The pain. The betrayal. The love. The hate. All wrapped up in one. I pretended to listen to James' mini-speech about how grateful he was for those who came out to support Ella but the only thing on my mind was Olivia. When she turned to leave, I made up mind right then and there I had to have her. I had to fuck her. I had to express all the pent up frustration I had endured since I found out about Defiance.

I admit it. I treated her like shit after the fact but I didn't know what else to do. She fucking hurt me. I mean _really_ hurt me. Knowing what I know now, I probably would've handled that better but who knows.

With all that we've been through, from showing her the house in Vermont and her finding reasons to not be with me, I've had it.

And she actually has the audacity to stand here in front of me like I don't know. Like I don't know she's with Jake. She has to know that I've been having her followed but I didn't need to spy on her to know she's fucking that piece of shit.

I asked her to come to the White House for some advice regarding foreign policy but deep down I wanted to get to the bottom of this shit.

There was no way she was gonna waltz in her like nothing happened and try to keep this as professional as possible. Bullshit. It was as good time as any. I had to hear it from her. I couldn't refrain from my thoughts any longer.

"So…, thanks for coming down here. I really appreciate you taking the time and offering your advice," I said coolly.

"Not a problem. You know I would help you no matter what," she said quickly.

I stared at her for a minute. Taking in how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a black blazer with a skirt that stopped right below the knee. She had minimum make-up on, which is exactly the way I preferred. I never liked it when she wore too much. And of course she was wearing the black "fuck me" pumps as I call them. She fidgeted slightly from my intent staring and looking anywhere but at me.

"You're fucking him aren't you?" I said. Getting right to the point.

"Excuse me?" she said slowly. "I said, are. you. fucking. him? It's a simple question Olivia," I said waiting for her response.

"That's none of your damn business!" She fired back. The moment she said those words I let jealousy take over. I knew it was none of my business but I always felt a part of her would always belong to me. No matter whom she was with after me. I felt I had the right to know everything about her. The first time she gave herself to me, I proclaimed that she was mine. She gave me no objections until later on in our relationship.

"Olivia, own up to your shit for once. Look me in the eye and tell me," I said menacingly.

"Fitz...I…what do you want me say?" she stammered. "That I'm sleeping with a man with no baggage! Is that it!? That I'm being the single woman that I am?! What would help you sleep at night?!" She yelled loudly.

I chuckled and turned away from her. She was challenging me. She was trying to push me to my limits. Tempting me to crack. And it was working because if she stepped any closer it would be over. It was as if she was baiting me to fuck her into her senses.

"Olivia…don't push me," I said threateningly. "What is it? Are you scared that I might do something to him? Don't flatter yourself. He's not worth my time. I could care less about that piece of shit but I'm gonna make something real clear here. I fight for what's mine. And you can delude yourself all you want but we both know the truth," I said as I turned back to face her. I walked around my desk to stand in front of her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She yelled. "Fight for what's yours?! Newsflash! You. don't. own. Me! I can do what ever the fuck I want and fuck whoever the fuck I want," she said challengingly and made a step towards and proceeded to get in my face.

"You know what? I think you're just jealous because I found someone who can take of my needs on a weekly or should I say daily basis," she said as I felt her breath on my face. "You just want what you can't have and what you can't have is me!" she said forcefully.

That did it. I broke. I pulled her body towards mine so hard she almost lost her balance. I kissed her aggressively as she returned with equal intensity. Both of us battling as I shoved my tongue in her mouth. I bit her bottom lip as she pulled at the back of my hair. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and I lead us to the nearest wall. I pushed her skirt up and I found my way into her panties to find her dripping with need. I smiled inwardly to myself, boasting on how much she wanted me. I roughly shove two fingers into her heat and she yelps out. I latch on to her neck as she tries to take off my jacket. I slip my fingers out of her heat long enough to rip my jacket off. By now I have her skirt bunched up at her torso and I rip her panties off in frustration. I lean her against the wall as I push two fingers back inside her. I pump in and out quickly and apply the right amount of pressure to make her orgasm. She shakes violently and I let her ride out her high as I reach down to unbuckle my pants. I push my pants and my boxers down just enough for my pulsing cock to be set free. I pump one or two times before I enter her roughly. I begin to move instantly, not letting her fully adjust to me. She claws at my back as I dig deeply into her. Her moans are muffled by my mouth as I kiss her fervently. I can never get enough of her. I hear the sound of our lower halves thumping against the wall and anyone in their right mind knew exactly what was taking place in the Oval Office. Her walls start to clamp down on me as another orgasm approaches. I quickly hammer into her as she falls apart again in my arms. I slow down my pace as she comes back down. Her eyes are heavy with satisfaction as I set her down on her feet.

"I'm not done with you yet. Not even close," I say to her.

I guide her back towards my desk, her legs wobbly. I immediately sweep everything off my desk. And turn her around. " Put your hands out in front of you," I command. She obeys and quickly grabs a hold of the desk. She knows what's about to happen. I push her skirt further up and put my knee in between her legs to nudge them further apart. I pump my cock again. I tease her at her entrance and she moans loudly. "Say you want me to fuck you," I demand from her. "Say it," I say as I put the tip in only to pull back out. She moans some unintelligible words and I say," I can't hear you." " I want you to fuck me Fitz," she moans. "Please," she begs. I love it when she begs. I enter her slowly this time. "You better hold on," I say threateningly. I position myself in a comfortable but powerful stance so I can hit her spots. I pull slowly back out and enter her forcefully. I hear the breath knocked out of her and I continue this pace. Slowly out and roughly back in. I increase my pace slightly and by this time she's calling my name over and over. Music to my ears. I slap her backside hard and yell, "Say you're mine!" And I continue to pump in and out of her. The only response I receive is breathy moans so I hit her backside again. "I'm yours baby, I'm yours…oh….God…fuck…mmm," she nearly cries out. Hearing those words come out of her mouth does something to my stamina. I feel her walls clamp down again and I feel my peak approaching. She feels so goddamn good it's unbelievable. She comes first. I pump 2 more times and climax. I moan, spilling my seed into her body. Hoping that I can get her pregnant with my baby some day.

I pick up her shaking body and set her down on the couch. I make a quick call to Lauren to hold all my calls and reschedule all my meetings. I slowly take off all her clothes as she looks at me with hooded eyes. If anyone saw her they would know that she'd been thoroughly fucked. Her messy hair and swollen lips made me smile at her. I instruct her to open her legs and she begs me, "Fitz, I can't take anymore , please." I hush her with my index finger and begin to kiss down her body. My aim: to feast on my favorite snack. I know I've been rough on her, her swollen pussy is an indication of that so I want to take care of her. I feast on her body until she comes 3 more times. By then, I'm satisfied that I've proven my point.

As I lay there with her on that couch, I hold her until she falls asleep in my arms. I don't know what the future has for us but all I know is that I cant, I won't live without her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys liked this. I'm NOT a fanfic writer. This just something that was in my head.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so overwhelmed by all of the interest in this story. I love to read fanfic but writing it is a whole different ballgame. Thank you so much for your reviews; good and bad I welcome them all! So, based on the response I have decided to continue with another chapter. I'm not sure where this is going to go because I only planned for this to be a one shot but who knows. I'll take this one chapter at a time. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Olivia:

I wake up in haze. As I slowly open my eyes, I realize that I'm still in the Oval Office. I look down at the blanket that covers me. I'm still naked. The faint smell of Fitz's cologne informs me that he hasn't been gone long. I finally sit up to look for all my clothes and see that they're folded neatly on the coffee table. I notice immediately that my panties aren't among them and I remember that Fitz ripped them off. God, I'm sore. But I feel so damn good. I can't remember a time when Fitz and I made love like that. I can still feel his hands all over me. In my hair. On my face. I can still smell him on me and I'd had forgotten how much I missed that.

After freshening up as much as I could, I sit back on the couch and just daydream about what took place here. I can't help but release a smile at how satisfied I am. Replaying all the scenes in my head, I barely hear Fitz reenter the Oval with quiet shut of the door.

"Hi," he says heartedly. "Hi," I say with a sly smile. There are no words that need to be spoken. As we stare at each other, we both know that after what transpired we knew that there was no turning back now. It was either all or nothing.

"Liv, before you say anything I think you should know my intentions," he said walking towards the couch. He sits down on the couch beside me and looks down at his hands for moment, thinking. He finally looks up at me and says, "I love you. You know I do. I've never stopped loving you. I know we've both fucked up and I'm not ashamed to admit when I do. But despite all of our shit, I know one thing. I won't live without you. I need to be with you, at all costs. I just need some time to figure this shit out," he says assuredly. " And I hope you know that after today, you won't be seeing Jake. I won't have it. I'm sorry Liv. I don't mean to be such a possessive dick but it's not happening. Jake is no longer your concern," he says confidently.

I look down at my hands and take in all that he has said. I know that I wanna be with Fitz. There's no doubt about that but I still feel that I have to at least tell Jake that it's over. I'd rather it be me than someone else telling him about Fitz. "Fitz, I understand what you're saying and my feelings are the same but…," I pause. "I have to talk to Jake and tell him that it's over face to face," I finish quickly.

"No, absolutely not. Liv, the thought of you even being near him drives me crazy," he says honestly.

"I know. But Fitz, he's obsessed with me. I need to tell him once and for all that we're done. He won't let go otherwise," I say back.

"Okay, well if you insist that you have to do this face to face then I coming with you," he says matter-of-factly.

Fitz's jealousy is a force to be reckoned with. I've learned to deal with some of it but sometimes it just makes him utterly irrational. He wears his heart on his sleeve when it comes to me. He can be so vulnerable but he's honest. He knows what he wants and he's not afraid to let people know it. It's one of the aspects that makes him so fucking sexy.

After a thought, I finally give in. "Okay, you can come with me but Fitz please let me do all the talking. Okay?," I say pleadingly. "Okay," he says with finality and I immediately worry about how this is all going to play out. Me, Jake, and Fitz all in the same room again. Shit.

Over the next 30 minutes we go over his schedule and what times he will be free in the next few days.

I tell Fitz I have some things to take care of at OPA and we part ways. The minute I open the door, Lauren immediately blushed bright red and looks down. I suddenly realize that she must have heard everything that happened. I feel bad. I give her an apologetic smile and quickly haul ass out of there.

After going over some last minute details with OPA, I decide to give Jake a call.

"Hey, you. I've been waiting to hear from you all day. I miss you. So, what's up?," He answers the phone eagerly.

I sigh, " Jake, listen, we gotta talk. There's some things you need to know…that I need to tell you in-person…I just can't go on like this anymore."

"Liv, you're scaring me. Look, whatever it is we'll work it out. I'll be at your apartment in 20," he hangs up before I can answer. Shit. I didn't expect this to happen so soon but prolonging the inevitable would be childish. I quickly give Fitz a call to tell him that I'm meeting Jake in 20 minutes and he answers quickly that he's on his way.

Fitz and his agents are at my door when the elevator doors opens. Damn, he got here fast. I slowly walk to the door and pull out my keys. I don't know why I am so nervous but I can't seem to unlock the damn door. Fitz quickly steps in to turn the key and opens the door. "Shall we?" he asks pensively. I give him a quick nod of my head and we proceed inside my apartment.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask him. "Sure, I'll get it. You relax, I'll make us some wine," he says leaving me in the living room. Just as Fitz leaves the room I hear a soft knock on my door. I jump at the sound and quickly head to the door to open in it for Jake. When I open the door, he smiles tentatively and give me a slight kiss on my cheek and I tense. He notices the change in me and frowns confused by my behavior.

"What was that Liv?"

"What was what?"

"That. You flinching away from me."

"Look, Jake why don't we just sit down and talk okay?"

"Okay….sure," he says annoyed. "Let's talk," he adds.

"Not until everyone is here," I say.

"Everyone?", Jake says confused.

Before I could answer, in walks Fitz with our glasses of wine and immediately I wish I can vanish into thin air. But there was no running from this. I had to face the music. But damn was it overwhelming.

"By everyone, she means me," Fitz says in the smoothest voice, taking a seat on the couch next me.

Jake looks from me to stare down Fitz and clenches his jaw angrily. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Jake spews. Fitz sets our glasses down on the table and gives me a look. That look alone tells me that I better start speaking before he takes matters into his own hands. I quickly nod at him and turn to look at Jake. Jake knew that I was in love with Fitz but he took whatever I gave him. It still didn't stop him from loving me.

"Jake…I….you know I care about you but you know that is as far as it was ever gonna go with us," I stammer out.

"No, Liv. The moment you slept with me. You gave me the impression that it was more than that," he countered back. I felt Fitz shift uncomfortably on the couch. He was annoyed.

"Jake, look, I'm sorry but I just can't pretend with you anymore. My heart belongs and has always belonged with Fitz. You knew this. I just want what's best and you deserve better than me."

"Liv, I don't want what's best for me I want you dammit!"

"I can't Jake. I'm sorry but its over," I say with finality.

"It might be over for you Liv but it will never be over for me. I'm not gonna stop fighting for you," he says desperately. He shakes his head and watches as Fitz puts his hand in mine. He glares at Fitz one more time before standing up and leaving my apartment abruptly. I get up from the couch and walk to my window just stare. It's not that I want Jake. I don't but I don't like hurting people. And if I had owned up to my feelings in the beginning, none of this shit would have even happened.

"You care about him," Fitz states lowly.

I turn to look at him and once he lifts his eyes to meet mine, I respond, "Yeah, I do." He drops his head again and I immediately go to him. "That doesn't mean my feelings for you have changed, Fitz. I'm very much still in love with you."

"I know that…but I just get jealous that you shared even the slightest thing with that bastard. I don't like sharing you, Liv. I don't want to always feel like l'm fighting for your heart," he says sadly. Fitz has never been afraid to express his insecurities to me. He tries to hide them but he's an open book when it comes to me.

"You never have to fight for my heart Fitz. You have it. It's yours," I say assuredly. He takes in my words but I don't think they sink in. I plan on showing him that he doesn't have to fight for me. Even if takes all night.

I grab both of his hands and lead him in to my bedroom. He looks so mentally exhausted and all I wanna do is take care of him. I slowly take off all his clothes. He watches me with hooded eyes. Once he's naked, I kiss him softly on the lips. I linger there and give him my tongue. He takes it eagerly while running his fingers through my hair. I peck his lips a few times before breaking away to take off my clothes. The minute I drop my panties Fitz's cock begins to erect. I wrap my arms around him and stand on my tiptoes as I begin kissing his neck. Finding all his spots. I slowly move down to his chest. Peppering him with open-mouthed kisses. I hear his breath hitch as I reach his pelvic area. By the time, I'm on my knees he's fully erect. He looks at me with piercing blue lustful eyes and I almost come at how he's looking at me. I take him slowly in my mouth. He closes his eyes at the sight of me and pulls roughly on my hair. As I take him in and out, the grip on my hair increases and I know he's close. Just when I think he's about to finish in my mouth, he pulls me up quickly and lays me on the bed. He grabs one of my hands in his and roughly pushes it by head. He reaches down with the other to position himself at my entrance. I can tell by his breathing that I had pushed him over the edge. I'm so wet that when he enters me, he grunts loudly and squeezes my hand tightly. Once I fully adjust, he makes long and powerful thrusts into my body. I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I stares at me at every thrust. Ensuring him that I feel every inch of him. "You feel me baby?," he moans out. "Oh…mmm..I feel you…you're so deep..ahhh." We continue this pace and our bodies quickly become slick with sweat. Fitz increases his pace and I feel like I'm about to explode. By now, Fitz is jackhammering us both into release as I try to meet him thrust to thrust. I come hard first. Convulsing strongly against his body. He comes with a loud grunt shortly afterward and collapses on top of me.

Once we have come down from our highs Fitz continues to lay his head between my breasts. I run my fingers through his now wet curly locks as we both catch our breaths. I love when we make love like that. It's so intense that it takes us a good 30 minutes to recover.

Fitz whispers how much he loves me and can't live without me over and over until he drifts off to sleep. We're so connected that I can't tell where he and I even begin. Before I drift off to sleep, I give myself some credit. I managed to calm Fitz's jealousy. At least for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! :)<strong>_


End file.
